Ek Naya Ehsaas - Daya and Purvi one shots
by fancy pari
Summary: Collection of one shots of Daya and Purvi...Ek Naya Ehsaas series … Chapter 4: Inspector Purvi vs Pregnant Purvi...Purvi finally makes a choice.. read to see what it is...
1. Chapter 1

**DAYA and PURVI on HONEYMOON**

 **Hotel room, Goa**

 **Trnggg..Trnggg..** An alarm is ringing continuously. Purvi moves in her sleep and hugs her husband Daya placing her head on his chest. His arm automatically moves to hug her closer. He places a kiss on her forehead in her sleep.

 **Purvi (sleepy):** Dayuuu…..yeh kya awaaz hai…bandh kijiye naa…pleassse…

Daya in his sleep, searches the table and finds his mobile. He brings it closer to his eyes and wakes up like a spring. Purvi falls off him and rubs her forehead..

 **Daya (waking up):** Purvi…utho…utho 6 baj gaye hai…jogging pe jaana hai..

 **Purvi (putting blanket on top of her head):** sone dijiye naa…kal raat ko flight late ho gayi thi….pleaaseee..she begs…

 **Daya (taking blanket off):** Kya kar rahi ho…hum CID officers hai…hamara fitness routine break nahi kar sakte…chalo..uthooo..

 **Purvi (eyes closed):** hum honeymoon pe aaye hai…yahan sirf ek routine hota hai…

 **Daya:** aur woh kya hai? He looks at her….she bites her tongue and opens her eyes. he is staring at her..

 **Purvi (shy):** kuuu…kuch nahi…chaliye jogging pe jaate hai…she gets up..

Daya grabs her from behind and whispers in her ears..

 **Daya (whisper):** tumne bataya nahi..honeymoon me kya routine hota hai?…he bites her earlobe..

 **Purvi (moan):** ahhh…chodo mujhe…she tries to divert his attention…arrre…time dekhiye…chaliye bhi…

They get ready and go to the beach for jogging. Daya is running ahead in full speed, Purvi is trailing behind. She gets tired and sits on a rock..she calls someone from her mobile.

 **Tarika-Abhijit house**

The phone rings. Abhijit gets disturbed.

 **Abhijit (sleepy):** tarikaa….tumhara phone..kaun hai itni subah subah..

Tarika picks it and talks without checking the id.

 **Tarika (sleepy):** hellooo…

 **Purvi (tired, gasping):** Helooo…tar…Tarika….good morning….

 **Tarika (recognizing):** Purviiii…tu…she checks the time…itni subah subah…aur tu aise haanf kyun rahi hai?

 **Purvi (gasping):** sab tere devar ki wajah se…Goddd…kitna thakka diya mujhe subah subah..

Tarika gets up and wakes Abhijit.

 **Tarika (covering her mobile):** Abhi…uthooo naa…lagta hai Daya aur Purvi ka honeymoon jor shor se shuru ho gaya…subah subah haanf rahi hai bechari…she giggles..

 **Abhijit:** kya? Itni subah me?…yeh Daya bhi naa…khair….aur puchoo…kya kya hua?

 **Tarika:** achhaaa…yeh toh bata tum dono kahan ho ab?

 **Purvi (relaxing on the rock):** Beach pe..

 **Tarika (shock):** Beach pe!…Abhijit raises his eyebrows..

 **Abhijit(whisper):** yeh dono toh…bade besharam nikle yaar…aise khulle me..sabke saamne..

 **Tarika:** ahhh…itni subah subah beach pe tum dono…wahan aas paas koi nahi hai kya?

 **Purvi:** nahi koi khaas nahi…bass main aur Daya hai…abhi toh log aana shuru ho rahe hai..

 **Abhijit (whisper):** yaar…yeh toh bahut adventurous hai…Tarikaaa….mujhe kuch kuch ho raha hai….he nuzzles his nose against her shoulder..

 **Tarika (pushing Abhijit):** aur…kaisa lag raha hai…beach pe? Bataa naa..

 **Purvi (taking a deep breath):** kya yaar Tarika…kuch mazaa nahi aaya…pair (feet) dard kar rahe hai mere….ek toh waise bhi raat me hum dono der se soye the…subah subah Dayuu ne 6 baje ka alarm rakha yahan aane ke liye..can you believe it?

 **Tarika (giggling):** Tum dono alarm rakhke yeh sab kar rahe ho?...Abhijit chuckles…she throws a pillow on his head to make him quiet..Abhijit nestles against Tarika to eavesdrop..

 **Purvi (stretching):** Oh Goddddd….she yawns…bahut neend aa rahi hai yaar..

 **Tarika:** haan…kya boloon…Honeymoon me neend bahut aati hai..magar koi sone de tab naa…Abhijit kisses her cheek..She punches his stomach..

 **Purvi:** Chal yaar….hume hotel room pahunchna hai..wahan gym me baaki kasrat karni hai ab…

 **Abhijit (loud):** Tum log ab gym me bhi subah subah yeh sab karne waale ho..

Tarika hits him.

 **Purvi (embarrassed):** Abhijit sir…aap…woh…main…Dayuu…Dayuu bula rahe hai….main phone rakhti hoon..

 **Tarika:** haan…haan…tu jaa…aise hi apni honeymoon enjoy karna…aur mujhe saari details sunaate rehna..kuch doubt ho toh kabhi bhi phone kar sakti ho…byeeee…

Abhijit and Tarika look at each other.

 **Tarika:** Abhiiiii…she raises an eyebrow..

 **Abhijit (kissing her neck):** samajh gaya main sab Tarikaji…sab samajh gaya…he hugs her as they both start kissing each other..

 **Hotel room**

Daya is taking a shower. Purvi is arranging her clothes in the wardrobe.

 **Daya (from inside the bathroom):** Purviiiiii…zara towel denaa..

 **Purvi (thinking):** yeh towel kyun maang rahe hai?…she realizes and blushes..ohhh…yeh toh kitne saare movies me dekha hai…towel maangenge aur phir apni wife ko bathroom me kheech lenge..she looks in the mirror…mere kapde toh theekh hai naa…shittt…she realizes she is wearing dark tshirt and track pants..

 **Purvi (sad, panic):** Yeh toh kisi bhi angle se sexy nahi lag rahe hai…kya karoon? She thinks…

 **Daya (irritated):** Purviiiii…towel…thand lag rahi hai..

She jumps at her place hearing his loud voice and takes the towel and goes to the bathroom. She is nervous as she knocks the door. She smiles imagining what will happen once he pulls her inside the bathroom.

 **Purvi (small voice, shy smile):** Dayuu…yeh raha towel..

She hears a click and finds his outstretched hand. Its wet and soapy. She places the towel on his hand and slightly grazes his palm with her fingertips..she awaits the rough pull…she has goosebumps in anticipation.

 **BANGGGG…** Purvi is jolted awake as the bathroom door shuts. She is dejected as she hears the shower inside.

She makes a face and dials Tarika. Tarika and Abhijit are driving to the bureau.

 **Tarika:** Hey Abhiii..Purvi ka phone hai…shhhhhh…she says and puts her on speaker..

 **Tarika:** Haan Purvi…ho gayi tum dono ki kasrat…She giggles and Abhijit smiles too, shaking his head.

 **Purvi (whisper):** Tarikaa..pooch mat…..poore 1 ghante tak workout karvaaya..

 **Abhijit (whisper):** ek ghantaaaa aur!….yeh Daya kya khaa raha hai aajkal !

 **Tarika (keeping a straight face):** Hmmm…toh kya kya exercise kiye tum dono ne?

 **Purvi:** who sab chodd…ek…ek baat poochni hai tujhse..

 **Tarika:** hmm..bol..

 **Purvi (shy, scared):** Kaise..kaise kahoon..sharam aa rahi hai..

 **Tarika (to Abhijit):** itna sab kuch toh ho gaya..ab kya sharmana reh gaya hai?….she giggles…..haan Purvi.. bol naa…

 **Purvi:** woh….woh..Daya sir nahaa rahe hai…aur…mujhse towel maanga..

 **Tarika (looking at Abhijit):** Oh my God…pehle beach, phir gym aur ab bathroom! Arre saans toh le lo tum dono…aaj honeymoon ka pehla din hai..

 **Purvi (not understanding what she meant):** arre…yeh toh har roj ka routine lagta hai mujhe..acha tu who sab choddd…meri ek uljhan door kar..

 **Tarika (suppressing laughter):** hmmm..

 **Purvi:** Daya sir ne mujhse towel maangi…aur main towel dene gayi…lekin..lekin unhone kuch kiya hi nahi..bass towel liya aur nahaane lage..

 **Tarika (slapping head):** arre toh usme kya hua? who thakk gaya hoga..aadmi hai..koi machine nahi..

 **Purvi:** arre magar….yeh sab..yeh toh filmo me hota hai naa…toh..she gets shy…chal jaane de…main tujhse baadme baat karti hoon..

 **Tarika:** arre sun sun sun….agar Daya ne kuch nahi kiya…toh tu hi kuch kar le..

 **Purvi:** Matlab?

 **Tarika(sighing):** Matlab…tune bhi toh aisi filmen dekhi hogi naa..tu bhi kuch try kar le…acha chal…main bureau pahunch gayi hoon…bye…apna khayal rakhna..They cut the call..

 **Abhijit (whistling):** Yaar…maine kabhi socha nahi yeh dono aise honge…

 **Tarika (giggling):** Mujhe toh lagta hai…honeymoon khatam hone ke pehle hum dono kahin Chacha-Chachi naa ban jaaye….

 **Abhijit (serious):** yeh galat baat hai Tarikaa…hamari shaadi pehle huyi hai…yeh race toh hume hi jeetna hoga..

 **Tarika (shock):** Abhiii…yeh kya bol rahe ho?

 **Abhijit:** aur nahi toh kya…hamari shaadi ko 1 saal hone ko aaya hai…aur jiss speed se yeh dono jaa rahe hai…mujhe Daya se baat karni hogi…mujhpe pressure aa raha hai ab…

Tarika laughs heartily hearing this from Abhijit..

 **Purvi and Daya room**

Daya comes out of the bathroom, all dressed up.

 **Daya:** jaoo Purvi..nahaa lo…phir naashta bhi toh karna hai..

Purvi nods and moves inside the bathroom. She takes a shower still thinking on how to get Daya inside the bathroom.

 **Purvi (mind):** kya karoon? Kuch samajh me nahi aa raha hai..

 **Knockk…Knockkk..**

 **Daya (voice):** Nahaa liya Purvi? Jaldi karo…who driver aa raha hai…sight seeing le jaane..

Purvi completes with her showering quickly. She dries herself and wraps the towel around her. She looks at herself in the mirror and an idea strikes her. She adjusts the towel in such a way that her cleavage is slightly visible. She feels shy and giggles. She slightly blow-dries her hairs and applies glossy lipstick !

 **Purvi (mind):** Ab dekhti hoon….kaise bachoge aap ..Sr Inspector Dayaa…sirrrr….

Taking a deep breath, she opens the door and stands there sexily.

 **Purvi (husky voice):** I am ready..Dayuuu..

 **Housekeeping staff female:** Madame…sir toh breakfast ke liye aage chale gaye..

Purvi looks at the lady with a shock and scrambles inside the bathroom, embarrassed. She waits inside for the maid to leave and later dresses and reaches the buffet room.

 **Daya:** Kitni der lagaa di Purvi tumne..jaldi karo…driver 10 min me aa raha hai..

Purvi sighs and goes to take her breakfast. She is taking some fruits, when she hears a newly married couple talking.

 **Wife:** jaanu…get me some strawberries naaa…

 **Husband(romantically):** Baabyyyy..kitni strawberries khaogi? Waise hi tum itni hot ho….

 **Wife (giggles):** maine internet me padhaa hai..strawberries and chocolates make you naughty…

 **Husband (whispering):** aisaa hai…toh agle 7 din tak only strawberries and chocolates…my love…

Purvi becomes red in her face, hearing their talks. She takes a plate full of strawberries.

 **Purvi (clearing her throat):** Dayuuu..aap thoda strawberries lenge…she forwards her plate.

 **Daya:** no thanks..mujhe pasand nahi…

 **Purvi:** ohhh…try toh kijiye…maine aisa suna hai ki…strawberries are good…she feels shy..

 **Daya:** haan..padhaa toh maine bhi hai..

 **Purvi:** sach? Kahan…kahan padhaa hai?

 **Daya:** mera ek dost doctor hai..usine bataya..strawberries are good for health..but..

 **Purvi:** But…

 **Daya:** subah subah aise hi khaane se…pet kharab ho sakta hai..loose motions ho sakte hai..

Purvi looks at him open mouthed. She cannot eat the strawberries anymore. She pushes the plate back.

They spend the whole of the day sight-seeing. Daya is enjoying the food, scenery, the beaches..but for Purvi…her honeymoon mood is spoilt. This has become like a picnic for them!

 **Evening**

 **Daya:** Purvi..chalo na swim karte hai…it will be a perfect exercise to end the day

 **Purvi (angry, mind):** honeymoon pe kya ab marathon daudaayenge?…subah se exercise hi karwaa rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** aap jaayiye Dayuu…mujhe thoda TV dekhna hai..

 **Daya:** tum honeymoon pe TV dekhne aayi ho?

 **Purvi (mind, irritated):** aur aap kya karne aaye ho? Hmfff..

 **Daya (smiling):** Chodooo naa…TV toh ghar par bhi dekh sakti ho…he takes the remote and switches it off…

 **Purvi (angry):** aapne TV kyun off kiya? Mujhe nahi aana hai aapke saath..

 **Daya (surprise):** Tum gussa kyun ho rahi ho? Hum saath aaye hai naa…toh lets enjoy some time together..

 **Purvi:** jab se aaye hai…kahan time spend kiya hai saath me? Honeymoon pe aaye hai naa hum…mujhe aisa lagta toh nahi…subah se exercise, ghoomna, khaana – peena bass yehi chal raha hai..

 **Daya:** toh aur kya expect kar rahi ho tum?

 **Purvi (angry):** jaise ki aap samajhte hi nahi…agar aisa hai..toh hum kal hi wapas jaate hai..she turns and prepares to sleep…

Daya looks at his new wife. She is curled up in anger. He smiles and goes to her. He taps her shoulder, but she doesn't turn at him. With a naughty smile, he picks her up and prepares to leave the room.

 **Purvi (startled):** yeh kya kar rahe hai aap Dayuu…chodiye mujhe…

He takes her inside a private lift. He sets her down.

 **Purvi (looking around):** yeh…yeh kaunsi lift hai…hum…kahan jaa rahe hai? Boliye naa..

Daya smiles and walks closer to her. He shuts her mouth with a demanding kiss! Purvi is taken aback with the intensity. Daya pulls back and bites her lower lip while saying…

 **Daya (kissing):** Happy honeymoon…darlinggg…

The lift door opens and Purvi is astonished to see a small pool only for the two of them. Its decorated and there are candles everywhere.

 **Daya (hugging her from behind):** kaisa laga mera surprise?

 **Purvi (surprised, stammer):** yeh…yeh….hamare liye?

 **Daya (lifting her):** hmmm..bas..main aur tum..are you happy?

 **Purvi (keeping her hands around his neck):** mujhe nahi pata tha..aap itne romantic hai...

 **Daya (handing her a gift):** abhi mera romance shuru kahan hua hai…

 **Purvi:** matlab…

 **Daya (opening buttons of her shirt):** matlab….jaoo change karke aaooo…phir main tumhe apne haathon se strawberries aur chocolates khilaaoonga…maine internet me padha hai…They are good! He winks at her..

 **Later at night….**

 **Trnggg…trnggggg….**

Purvi's phone is ringing continuously. She picks it up in her sleep.

 **Purvi (sleepy):** Helooo..

 **Tarika:** Purviii…teri tabiyat toh theekh hai naa?

 **Purvi:** hmm…main so rahi thi Tarika…

 **Tarika:** so rahi thi? abhi toh sirf 7:30 baje hai..

 **Purvi:** haan…woh din bhar hum dono baahar ghoom rahe the..toh thakk gaye..

 **Tarika:** kya yaar…itni jaldi thakk gaye..aur…aur kya kiya?

 **Purvi (yawning):** Kuch nahi..2 beaches gaye…market me shopping ki..dinner kiya…

 **Tarika (losing interest):** Ohhh…bas itna hi..

 **Purvi:** hmm…she yawns again…aur bataoo..bureau me sab kaisa hai..

 **Tarika:** Hmm..kuch khaas nahi..bas sab theekh..chal tu so jaa ab..Good night..

 **Abhijit:** Kya hua? aur kya kiya dono ne? he looks excited

 **Tarika (disappointed):** Kuch nahi…bas ghoomne gaye aur ab so rahe hai..

 **Abhijit (disappointed):** Dhatt tere ki…yeh dono wahan pe sone gaye hai kya? Shyaa..Daya ne toh naak kataadi meri..

 **Purvi and Daya room**

Daya kisses Purvi on her bare shoulders and back.

 **Purvi (smile):** Dayuuu…kya kar rahe ho aap..sonaa nahi hai kya?

 **Daya (hugging her):** Honeymoon pe koi sota hai kya?

 **Purvi (giggles):** kal hum kahan ja rahe hai? Boliye naa..

 **Daya (kissing her neck):** aaj ke din jitna Goa Darshan karna tha..woh kar liya..ab agle 6 din kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi…sab wohi ret aur samundar hai..

 **Purvi (shock):** what? Toh hum dono yahan karenge kya?

 **Daya (looks at her):** abhi abhi maine trailer dikhaya naa…ussi picture ko baar baar dekhenge…he smothers her lips with his and carries her off to the shower!

…..THE END…..

 **This is the one-shot series I had promised to write...this is the first one on their honeymoon..I hope you guys like it...**

 **Dear Prerana- you had requested a DayaVi story on Purvi's kidnap and first night...main try kar rahi hoon..jaise hi tayyar ho jaaye...I shall post it..**

 **next up I will update my KaVi and IshYant stories as well..**

 **Keep reading folks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morning, Purvi and Daya house**

Daya wakes up after shutting his alarm. Purvi is sleeping.

 **Daya:** Purviiii…uthoooo…jogging pe jaana hai..

 **Purvi (sleepy):** main nahi aa rahi..mujhe bahut tired feel ho raha hai.

 **Daya:** Koi bahaana nahi chalega..uthooo..

 **Purvi (getting up tiredly):** sach me Dayuu…dekho naa fever jaise lag raha hai..she sleeps back pulling the blanket over her head.

 **Daya:** theekh hai..aaj maaf kiya…kal yeh bahaana nahi chalega magar..

Daya finishes his jogging and is back home. He is reading newspaper and waiting for his breakfast.

 **Daya:** Purviiiii….mera naashta kahan hai? Maine kal raat kaha tha naa mujhe jaldi jaana hai…

He doesn't get any response from Purvi. He goes to the kitchen and sees that she has made pohaa and is sprinking some lemon juice on his plate. She finishes sprinkling and later licks the same lemon.

 **Daya (making face):** Sheeeee…yeh subah subah nimboo kyun chaat rahi ho?

 **Purvi (turning face away):** aapse matlab…mujhe acha lagta hai nimboo chaatna..yeh lijiye naashta kar lijiye.

 **Daya (checking poha):** yeh kya? Isme pyaaz toh jale huye hai…aur yeh aalooo? Yeh toh thoda kacha hai..

 **Purvi (angry):** haan..aap toh bade masterchef hai naa..ek andaa toh ubaal nahi sakte aur mere banaaye huye khaane me buraai nikalte rehte ho…she starts sobbing..

 **Daya (shocked):** toh isme rone waali kya baat hai?

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Ronaa aa raha hai mujhe…mere feelings ko hurt kiya aapne…aaj khaane ki buraai kar rahe ho..kal mere khoobsurti pe ungli uthaooge..phir mujhe divorce de doge…yehi iraada hai naa aapka? She starts sobbing louder..

 **Daya (shock):** Divorce? Tum paagal ho gayi ho kya? Arre…pyaaz utne kahan jale hai…aur aalooo..sirf yeh ek do piece kache hai…yeh dekhoo..main khaa raha hoon..basss…tum bhi naa..subah subah kuch bhi bolti ho yaar..

 **Purvi (hugs him tight):** I am sorry Daya sir..pata nahi achanak kya ho gaya…mujhe ronaa aagaya..she starts to cry again..

 **Daya (hugging her):** ab yeh rona dhonaa bandh karo..chalo naashta kar lo..hame bureau jaana hai…

They have their breakfast together and later Purvi is taking lot of time to get ready. Daya knocks the bedroom door.

 **Daya:** Purviiii…kitni der? Aaj jaaa nahi hai kya?

Purvi opens the door. Daya walks in and gets shocked. Many dresses lie on the bed. She is searching for something in the wardrobe.

 **Daya:** yeh kya haalat banaa rakha hai? Aur tum kya dhoondh rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** pata nahi mera green top kahan hai..

 **Daya:** tumhe green top hi kyun pahenna hai? Itne saare kapde hai..kuch bhi pahen lo..

 **Purvi:** nahi…sab mujhe theekh se fit nahi ho rahe hai..

 **Daya (trying to make joke):** ab kya tum ek raat me moti ho gayi?

 **Purvi (slamming wardrobe loudly):** Motiii? Main moti ho gayi hoon? She looks at him angrily..

 **Daya (trying to reason):** main..main toh mazaak me bol raha tha..tumhe kya ho gaya hai subah se?

 **Purvi (sitting down):** pata nahi Daya sir..she starts sobbing again…baar baar ronaa aa raha hai..sar dard kar raha hai…main thoda sonaa chahti hoon..

 **Daya (making her lie down):** Tum ek kaam karo…tum thoda aaram karo…bahut dino se tumne koi chutti nahi li hai…aaj chutti le looo…

 **Purvi (getting up):** magar aapka lunch?

 **Daya (smile):** meri chinta mat karo..main khaa loonga kuch..tumhare liye kuch mangaaoo?

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi…thodi der ke baad main kuch banaa loongi..

 **Daya:** okay…bye

 **Bureau**

 **Abhijit:** Kya baat hai Daya? Aaj Purvi nahi aayi? Tabiyat toh theekh hai naa uski?

 **Daya:** pata nahi yaar…subah subah bahut ajeeeb behave kar rahi thi..achanak mujhpe bhadak gayi…pata nahi kiss baat se chidhi huyi thi..

 **Abhijit:** tune kuch gadbad ki hogi…bol kahin uska birthday wirthday toh bhool nahi gaya naa?

 **Daya:** Abhijiiiit…uska birthday pichle mahine hi tha..tum sab mere ghar aaye the…khaana khaane..bhool gaye?

 **Abhijit (remembering):** haan yaar..pata nahi yaar..mera bhi dimaag aaj kal kaam karna bandh ho gaya hai…jabse Tarika ji ka saatva mahina shuru hua hai..meri toh pareshaani aur bhi badh gayi hai…

 **Daya:** kyun?

 **Abhijit:** mat pooch yaar..yeh aurten bhi naa…pregnancy me itna dance karvaati hai humse…ab tarikaji ko har din cravings hoti hai..kabhi paav bhaaji khaani hai, kabhi bhelpuri, kabhi chicken fry…har raat ek naya order deti hai..uparse yeh baby bhi naa..raat ko unhe laat maarkar jagaa deta hai…

 **Daya:** bechaari Tarikaa..

 **Abhijit:** Bechaari? Daya tujhe kya lagta hai..jab jab Tarika ji ki neend khul jaati hai..mujhe bhi jagaake rakh deti hai….aur phir jab tak unko dobaara neend nahi aati mujhe unke saath baaten karni padti hai, yaa TV dekhna padta hai..yeh sab karke who so jaati hai..aur ullu ke jaise jagaa rehta hoon..

 **Daya (scared):** yaar baap banna toh bahut mushkil hai..

 **Abhijit:** aur nahi toh kya?..waise tum lucky ho…tumhare paas toh bahut time hai…abhi abhi toh tumhari shaadi huyi hai..

 **Daya (agreeing):** haan..woh toh hai..kam se kam uss baat ki tension toh nahi hai..maine aur Purvi ne precaution le rakhi hai

 **Abhijit:** precaution toh humne bhi li thi bhaisaab..magar kya kare..kabhi kabaar josh me hosh kho jaata hai insaan..aur phir..natijaa saamne hai..

 **Daya:** nahi yaar..hamare saath aisa kuch hone ka chance bilkul nahi hai..

 **Afternoon**

 **Purvi (on phone):** aapne khaana khaaya Dayuu?

 **Daya:** haan..khaa liya..

 **Purvi (upset):** aapne khaana khaa liya? Aur mujhe ek phone karke poocha tak nahi..main kaisi hoon..zinda hoon yaa marr gayi hoon…bas itni hi fikar hai apni patni ki?

 **Daya (surprise):** yeh kya bol rahi ho tum Purvi? Maine tumhe 5 baar phone kiya…tumne uthaya hi nahi..

 **Purvi:** main bathroom me thi…magar phir waapas kyun call nahi kiya? Agar main bathroom me giri huyi hoti toh..aapko laga nahi ki ek baar ghar jaakar dekh loon…kahin koi musibat toh nahi hai…

 **Daya (frustrated):** Theekh hai..main abhi ghar aa raha hoon…

 **Purvi (mood change);** Nahi..aap aise kaam chodke mat aayiye..mai theekh hoon..aur maine khaana bhi khaa liya..main bass check kar rahi thi..aapko mujhse kitna pyaar hai..bye

She keeps the phone down. Daya is confused at her behavior.

 **Daya (confused):** yeh Purvi ko ho kya gaya hai?

Daya tries to concentrate on his work, but he cannot. He gets very restless. Finally he takes permission from ACP and drives home.

 **Daya home**

Daya enters his house using his key, so as to not disturb Purvi.

 **Daya:** Purviiii…Purviiii…

She doesn't answer him. He goes to the bedroom, she is not there. He knocks the bathroom door, he can hear the water running..

 **Daya:** Purviii? Tum theekh toh ho…darwaaza kholo..

Daya gets worried and opens the door with force. Purvi is standing like a statue. Her face is pale and she looks like she will faint anytime.

 **Daya (holding Purvi):** Purviiii? Kya hua? aise kyun khadi ho? Kuch bolo…

Purvi bends to the washbasin and vomits out. She gets dizzy and her eyes close. Daya supports her and brings her to the bed.

 **Daya (scared):** Purviiii…kya ho gaya tumhe? Mujhe bula nahi sakti thi? subah se hi paagalon ke jaise behave kar rahi ho…main abhi ke abhi Dr Sharma ko phone karta hoon..he calls the doctor.

 **Purvi (weak):** koi zaroorat nahi hai…main jaanti hoon mujhe kya hua hai..

 **Daya (angry, yelling):** Kuch nahi bologi tum…samjhi..chup rahogi tum..

 **Purvi:** Dayuu..aap meri baat…

 **Daya (angry):** Chuppp…ekdum chuppp…dimaag kharab kar rakha hai subah se..kitni baar kaha hai time pe khaana khaooo..aaram karo..nahi lekin tumhe toh mazaa aata hai apne pati ko sataane me….Dayuu aaj chutti hai..chalo picture chalte hai, shopping karte hai, paani-puri khaate hai…subah jogging pe nahi jaana hai, har waqt masaaledaar khaana khaana hai aur phir kahogi..mere kapde chote ho gaye..chalo phir se shopping karte hai, baahar dinner karte hai..kapde chote nahi hote hai…tum moti ho jaati ho..

Purvi looks at him with shocked eyes…

 **Daya:** aise kya dekh rahi ho….aaj main sab sach bolne waala hoon..tum moti ho gayi ho…yeh sach hai…isliye aaj subah tumhare kapde fit nahi ho rahe the..utt pataan cheeze khaati rehti ho..

Purvi starts sobbing.

 **Daya (irritated):** ab yeh ronaa bandh karo..kuch bhi kaho toh aasoo bahaane lagti ho..itna bhi apne emotions pe control nahi hai tumhara….

The bell rings. It's the doctor.

 **Doctor:** whats the matter Mr Daya? Mujhe aise urgently kyun bulaya?

 **Daya:** ab aap hi samjhaaiye isse…merit oh koi baat sunti nahi hai..kuch boloon toh bass rone lagti hai..

 **Doctor:** okay…main check karti hoon…aap baahar jaayiye..

 **After some time**

 **Doctor:** Mr Daya..please come inside

Daya steps inside. Purvi is seated on the bed. She looks very weak and sick. Her tears are still flowing. Daya feels bad

 **Daya (apologetic):** I…I am sorry doctor…aapke aane se pehle maine Purvi ko bahut daata…I am sorry Purvi..

 **Doctor:** hmmm..galti toh aapne ki Mr Daya..ab iski sazaa bhi aapko milegi..Purvi beta…tum Daya se baat mat karna..isne tumhe daata?

Purvi looks the other way and wipes her eyes with a tissue.

 **Daya (sitting on the bed):** yeh kya baat huyi…haan maine tumhe daata..kyunki mujhe tumhari fikar hai..aur kuch nahi..

 **Purvi (looking other way):** main moti hoon naa?

 **Daya (embarrassed):** arre nahi…mera matlab moti..moti nahi…healthy..healthy ho..thoda zyaada healthy ho…bahut cute ho…he pinches her cheeks..

 **Purvi (crying):** ab toh aapne mujhe moti kaha…main aapko pasand nahi hoon…sab kuch khatam ho gaya…aap mujhe aisi haalat me chodd denge…she starts crying again..

 **Daya(embarrassed):** Phir wahi baat…main bhala tumhe kyun chodoonga…aur tum kiss haalat ki baat kar rahi ho? Areee..abhi doctor aunty tumhe dawaai dengi…tum ek-do din me theekh ho jaoogi..uske baad thodi si dieting karna, exercise karna tum phir se pehle ke jaise ho jaoogi..

 **Doctor:** yeh toh ek-do din me theekh nahi hogi..

 **Daya (getting up,going to the doctor):** matlab? Kuch serious baat hai kya Doctor? Kya hua hai? Kahin isse hospital toh admit nahi karna hai naa?

Doctor looks at Purvi. She smiles through her tears and starts laughing. She laughs loudly.

 **Daya (looking at Purvi):** arre…tum achanak hass kyun rahi ho? Abhi toh ro rahi thi? isse kya hua hai Doctor aunty?

 **Doctor:** isse akeli ko kuch hua nahi hai…tum dono ko hone waala hai?

 **Daya (shocked):** Hum dono ko? Kya? Kya hone waala hai?

 **Doctor (slapping his shoulder):** Daya…tum bachpan se hi thoda slow ho…Congratulations…you both are going to be parents! Purvi pregnant hai…

Daya is shocked and sits down on the bed with a thud.

 **Doctor:** dayaaaa…Dayaaaa…he snaps back..

 **Daya:** main…main papa banne waala hoon? Itni jaldi? Magar yeh kaise hua? he looks at Purvi..

 **Doctor:** hmmm…yeh kaise hua yeh tum dono milke socho…main jaa rahi hoon..Purvi kal clinic me aa jaana..iss buddhu ko bhi apne saath le aana…bye

The doctor leaves. Daya comes back to the room. Purvi is still seated, she looks dazed. Daya sits next to her and places a cold hand.

 **Purvi (tears):** Dayuuu…I…I am sorry..she hugs him and starts crying.

 **Daya (caressing her):** shhhh..tum ro kyun rahi ho? Yeh toh khushi ki baat hai..

 **Purvi:** aap khush ho? Sachiiii? Humne toh decide kiya tha naa 2 saal baad bachaa..pata nahi itni jaldi kaise ho gaya…

 **Daya (looks at her):** haan humne decide kiya tha kuch time baad ka…lekin ab ho gaya hai…tum khush ho?

 **Purvi (scared):** mujhe darr lag raha hai…sab aise achanak…

 **Daya (assuring her):** Good news achanak hi aa jaata hai..congratulations Purvi..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** Thank you…

 **Daya:** arre yaar…yeh rone ka kya chakkar hai…yeh khushi ka mauka hai…ro kyun rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** yeh sab toh normal hai pregnancy me…mood swings, ulti, tiredness, chidchidapan, khataa khaana..weight put on karna..

 **Daya (shock):** ek min..ek min..yeh sab toh tum subah se kar rahi ho..toh kya tumhe pata tha?

 **Purvi:** mujhe thoda doubt thaa..maine Tarika se baat ki aur bass aapne aane se pehle urine test kiya…toh confirm ho gaya..ki..she feels shy…I am pregnant..

 **Daya:** Main bhi kitna buddhu hoon..mujhe toh kuch samajh ho nahi aaya..sorry Purvi…mujhe laga yeh sab tum pata nahi kyun kar rahi thi..

 **Purvi (smile):** Its okay dayuuu…hum dono ka first time hai naa..sab kuch saath me seekhenge..

 **Daya:** acha…hamara baby aayega kab? Aur naam kya rakhenge?

 **Purvi:** abhi toh shayad sirf 2 mahine huye hai…aur abhi se kya naam rakhenge…yeh toh baadme sochenge..

They both smile each at each other and Daya hugs Purvi. He softly presses her body.

 **Daya:** waise I was wrong Purvi…

 **Purvi:** kiss baare me?

 **Daya (smile):** Tum moti nahi…bahut softy ho gayi ho…

 **Purvi:** softy?

 **Daya (kissing her neck):** hmm..softy Purvi.. I like it..

 **Purvi (cry voice):** matlab…pehle aap mujhe like nahi karte the…matlab iske pehle mujhse pyaar nahi karte the..

 **Daya (scared):** Nahi Purvi..mera matlab yeh nahi tha…mujhe maaf kar do yaar..aage se aisi galti nahi karoonga..he holds his ears.

 **Purvi (laughing):** main mazzaak kar rahi thi Dayuuu…main jaanti hoon aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte ho..isliye toh yeh hamare zindagi me aane waala hai..she places his hand on her belly.

 **Daya:** hmmm…yeh baat toh sahi kahi…hamare pyaar ki nishaani…waise har roz mere dil me tumhare liye pyaar badhta jaa raha hai..toh kya kehti ho? Aisi nishaani baar baar banaate hai…he comes closer..

 **Purvi (scared):** Dayuuu? Nahi…mera matlab…mera matlab…

 **Daya:** relax…main mazaak kar raha tha…he laughs…pregnancy me yeh sab common hai naa..mood swings..she hits him on his chest and he laughs again.

They both get ready to embark on the new journey of their life!

 **Here is another story of Daya and Purvi..they are going to become parents..I hope you all like it. please let me know.**

 **in case you guys have any ideas for one shots please share. if I can write one, I shall definitely do it. I know someone had requested a one shot on karwa chauth..belive me I tried but it was not that satisfactory for me and hence didn't publish...sorry...**

 **Next I will update my Ishyant story...I am sorry I get stuck with other things and donot find time to write :(**

 **anyways, happy reading to all..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy bday to Gauri...may god bless you with good health and happiness. Hope you had a wonderful day. Aapne request ki thi birthday gift pe yeh one shot..so here it is. Hope you like it. This is a combination of your idea and an idea by a guest. Plus I have taken some parts from the latest CID episode in which Daya is shown as a prisoner who gets phaasi...hope you all enjoy it..**

 **Wishing all the readers a Happy Navratri...and also best wishes to those who have their exams. I guess many are busy as I see very less reviews for stories nowadays..**

 **Anyways happy reading and do review :)**

 **CID Bureau**

Daya and Purvi have informed everyone about Purvi's pregnancy. Everyone is congratulating them.

 **Abhijit:** kya baat hai Daya..tu toh kal bol raha tha tune precautions liye the..toh phir yeh kaise ho gaya?

 **Daya (embarrassed):** kya boloon main Abhijit..lagta hai maine bhi josh me hosh kho diya…

 **Abhijit:** kahin Valentine day ka asar toh nahi..hahahaah..

 **Daya (surprised):** tumhe kaise pata chala?

 **Abhijit:** bosss…itna kacha bhi nahi hai maths mera…2 mahine pehle valentine day thaa naa..hota hai..hota hai Daya..he winks!

 **Daya (shy):** haan…lagta toh yehi hai…

 **Abhijit:** koi nahi…valentine day celebrations ke baad aksar log 'Children's day' ko yaad rakhte hi hai..9 mahine baad jo aata hai..

 **Purvi:** children's day? Aap log children's day ki baat kyun kar rahe hai?

 **Abhijit (trying to save):** Nahi..woh main aise hi puch raha tha..matlab tumhari delivery date kab hogi? November me hi hogi naa? He keeps a straight face.

 **Purvi (smile):** Haan sir..November me hi…shayad Nov 14..arre haan Children's day pe hi…

 **Abhijit (murmur):** toh mera shaq sahi tha…Valentine day special…haaainnn..

 **Purvi (confused):** Valentine day?

 **Daya:** kuch nahi Purvi..tum jaooo…woh case ke liye…jaana hai naa..pankaj ko bhi bulaaoo..

 **Purvi (remembering):** Arre haan…ek min haan..main apna bag aur phone le aati hoon..

They all leave for a case. Daya is driving fast as usual. Purvi is holding the handle above in fear. The car swerves and turns. They are chasing a suspect. Purvi feels her stomach is churning. She places a hand in reflex on her mouth.

 **Pankaj:** kya hua Purvi? Ulti aa rahi hai?

 **Purvi:** nahi..kuch nahi..

 **Daya:** Pankaj…tracking pe dhyaan dooo..Purvi..zara GPS me dekhke bataoo…gaadi kahan hai?

 **Purvi (nodding):** yes sir..

She holds the IPad close to her eyes and tracks the moving car. She again gets a vomiting feeling. This time its stronger..

 **Purvi (panic):** sir…gaadi rokiye…she places a hand on her mouth.

 **Daya (surprise):** Kya? Gaadi rokoon? Kyun?

 **Purvi (retching):** Sirrr..please…

 **Pankaj:** Sirrr…isse ulti ho rahi hai shayad..

 **Abhijit (looking back):** arreee…sach me isse ulti hone waali hai..Daya..gaadi ko side pe laga..

 **Daya (not stopping):** Abhijit..hum uss criminal ka peecha kar rahe hai..main gaadi nahi rok sakta.

 **Abhijit:** arre ..baat ko samajh yaar….woh control nahi kar paa rahi hai..yeh sab common hai..

 **Daya:** arre magarr..

 **BLUHHHHH..VLUUUAAHHH..**

 **Purvi (shivering, tears):** I am sorry Pankaj…

She has vomited on Pankaj…He looks at himself. He is covered in stinky vomit.

 **Abhijit:** Daya Please….gaadi rok yaarr..

Daya gets angry and brakes the car hard. Purvi falls on Pankaj and now the vomit is on her too.

 **Abhijit (worried, checking):** Ohh…aaram se daya…Purvi…tum theekh ho naa?

Purvi staggers back from Pankaj and sits.

 **Purvi (weakly):** main…main theekh hoon..

As the car has stopped, she opens it and jumps out to vomit again. Abhijit rushes with water beside her. He helps her to wash her face.

 **Abhijit:** Thoda better lag raha hai?

 **Purvi (nods):** haan…thoda saa…

 **Abhijit (walking to Daya):** Dayaa…meri baat maan..tu Purvi ko leke ghar jaa..hum log case sambhaal lenge.

 **Daya (angry):** Tum kya bol rahe ho Abhijit..ek toh hum jungle ke beech hai..ek hi gaadi hai hamare paas..hume uss mujrim ka peecha karna hai..already iss ulti ke chakkar me 10 min waste ho gaya hai..aur tum keh rahe ho hume waapas jaana chahiye?

 **Abhijit:** Daya..Dayaaaa…main samajhta hoon…magar Purvi ki tabiyat bhi toh important hai naa…Main ek kaam karta hoon Control room phone lagata hoon…yahan ki jo road patrolling unit hogi unko gaadi ke details de deta hoon..woh log chase kar lenge..ACP sir se baat karta hoon..hum log waapas chalte hai..

Abhijit talks to ACP sir and they all get permission to abandon the chase. Daya is not at all happy with this.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi, Pankaj hum log waapas jaa rahe hain..Purvi I think tumhe thoda aaram karna chahiye..

Purvi looks at Daya, he looks the other way. It's pretty evident he is upset.

 **Purvi (apologetic):** Sorry Sir..meri wajah se case ko beech me chodna pada..main..control nahi kar paayi..

 **Abhijit:** arre koi nahi..main samajhta hoon..Tarikaji ke saath bhi aisa hi hota tha..tum guilty mat feel kao..tumhari sehat zyaada zaroori hai..chalo aaooo..baitho..

Purvi nods her head and starts to sit at the back.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi…mujhe lagta hai..tumhe aage baithna chahiye..zyaada aaram milega..

Purvi steps in the passenger seat, next to Daya. She picks the seat belt and looks at Daya saying sorry through her eyes.

 **Abhijit:** Daya…waapas jaate waqt gaadi zara aaram se chalana…who khadda wadda bachaake haan..

 **Daya (looking at Abhijit):** toh ek kaam karo..gaadi tum hi chala lo boss..he gets off the driver seat. Purvi is shocked at his behavior, but she knows him better. He never joked or slacked his duty. And today, because of her, he had to leave his line of duty.

Abhijit and Pankaj look at each other. Abhijit gets off the back of car and assumes the driver position.

 **Abhijit (smiling at Purvi):** Tum chaaho toh so sakti ho..main koi gaane lagaoon tumhare liye?

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi sir…duty ke time pe gaane nahi chahiye mujhe. She looks at Daya through the mirror.

Abhijit sighs and drives the car carefully back to the bureau. Purvi goes to the lab to her best friend, while Daya flings the keys of the car on his desk.

 **Lab, Tarika and Dr Salunkhe**

 **Dr Salunkhe:** Tarika..woh acid test ke chemicals zara pass karna..

 **Tarika:** sir..main kaise kar sakti hoon? Who acid toh reactive hai naa..baby ke liye safe nahi hai..

 **Dr Salunkhe (irritated):** yaar..tumhara lab me hona naa hona ek jaisa ho gaya hai ab..ek kaam karo tum chutti pe chali jaoo…waise bhi tumhara saatva mahina chal raha hai..

 **Tarika:** This is not fair sir…main abhi bhi physically fit hoon…kaam kar sakti hoon..

 **Dr Salunkhe:** achaaaa…tum madat kam pareshaani zyaada ho yaar…bhaari samaan nahi uthaa sakti…dangerous compounds nahi handle kar sakti..laash ko dissect nahi kar sakti…tum khud hi bataooo..tum aakhir kiss kaam ki ho mere liye…

 **Tarika (angry):** That's it..main abhi ke abhi apne maternity leave pe jaa rahi hoon..she gets up slowly and starts to walk towards the door.

 **Dr Salunkhe:** arre..tum toh gussa ho gayi..main mazaak kar raha hoon..aaoo baitho..baitho yahan..he gently holds her and makes her sit on her chair.

 **Dr Salunkhe (holding ears):** arre yaar..sorry…maaf kar do..kaam ke pressure me yeh sab bol gaya..mujhe tumhari itni aadat ho gayi hai naa tarika..tum bhale hi koi kaam mat karo..magar iss lab me raho mere saath..acha lagta hai..yeh aaj kal ke murde..baaten hi nahi karte..dhattt…

 **Tarika (laughs):** koi nahi sir…main samajhti hoon..mujhe bhi acha lagta hai yahan rehna..kitni interesting cases hoti hai…kitna kuch seekhne ko milta hai….mujhe bhi dukh ho raha hai..kuch mahino ke liye yeh sab chodna hoga..

 **Dr Salunkhe:** arre..tab ki tab sochenge….filhaal Tarika..iss case me zara reference search karke de do naa..woh do kitaabo me zara dhoond ke dena mujhe…he points to a stack of books on the table.

 **Purvi (voice):** Salunkhe sir..buraa na maano toh mujhe bhi aisa koi kaam de sakte hai aapke lab me?

 **Daya and Abhijit**

 **Abhijit:** Dayaaa…dayaaaa…kya ho gaya hai tujhe?

 **Daya (upset):** tum jaante ho Abhijit..case ke waqt sirf case pe dhyaan de sakta hoon main…aaj acha khaasa uss criminal ko pakad sakte the..sirf Purvi ke wajah se..sab gadbad ho gaya..

 **Abhijit:** arre yaar….phir wahi baat…yeh sab toh chalta hai yaar…woh pregnant hai Daya..Pregnant! aur who bhi tumhare bache ki..

 **Daya (feeling guilty):** jaanta hoon main..bass..kuch theekh nahi lag raha ..darr lag raha hai..

 **Abhijit (placing hand on his shoulder):** kaisa darr?

 **Daya:** hamari naukri hi aisi hai..kahin usse kuch ho naa jaaye…main nahi chahta usse koi takleef ho..bache ko koi takleef ho..

 **Abhijit:** kuch nahi hoga yaar..Tarikaji bhi toh pregnant hai..apna kaam kar rahi hai naa..

 **Daya:** tarika ki baat aur hai…uska kaam iss lab me hai..Purvi..Purvi ko hamaare saath aana padta hai..kabhi koi mission, kabhi disguise, bandooken, goliyaan, maarna, bhaagna..yeh sab kaise kar paayegi who..he keeps a hand on his head..sab meri wajah se hua hai..sab meri galti hai..

 **Abhijit:** main samajh sakta hoon tumhare andar ke feelings ko..tumhe Purvi ke sehat ki parwah hai..

 **Daya:** mujeh uske sehat ki parwaah toh hai hi..saath hi saath ek aur tension hai..

 **Abhjit:** kya?

 **Daya:** Purvi ko kaise kahoon..ki woh yeh kaam chodd de..

 **Abhijit (shocked):** Kya? Yeh tu kya bol raha hai Daya?

 **Daya:** haan Abhijit…har pal ek darr laga rehta hai..aaj ki baat lelooo…uske hote huye main gaadi bhi nahi bhagaa sakta….bahut kuch jo woh aasaani se karti thi…ab nahi kar paayegi..Abhijit..Purvi ko yeh job bahut pasand hai..mujhe bhi acha lagta hai…meri wife ek bahadur officer hai..magar ab woh ek Maa banne waali hai..main nahi chahta ki log uski kabiliyat pe shaq kare…uspe ungli uthaaye..

 **Abhijit(agreeing):** tumhari baat sahi hai Daya..i think tumhe Purvi se baat karni chahiye..

 **Dr Salunkhe and Tarika**

 **Tarika:** arre waaaah..meri leave shuru bhi nahi huyi aur tune toh meri naukri pe hi haath maar liya…Salunkhe Sir…main aapko warn kar deti hoon….meri jagah pe kisi aur ko lane ki sochiyega bhi nahi..phir chahe woh meri best friend kyun naa ho..

 **Dr Salunkhe:** ek min Tarikaaaa..relax…Purviiii..yeh kya bol rahi ho? Aisa mazaak Tarika ke samne dobara mat karna…

 **Purvi (smile):** sorry baba..main toh bass tumhe chidhaa rahi thi..mujhe koi shauq nahi hai iss lab ke chaar diwaaron me bandh rehne ka..mera kaam mujhe suit karta hai..

 **Tarika:** woh toh hai..achaa tum log itni jaldi waapas aa gaye…woh criminal pakdaa gaya?

 **Purvi (guilty):** Nahi Tarika…abhi tak nahi..magar hum logon ko waapas aana pada..

 **Tarika:** kyun? Gaadi kharab ho gayi thi kya?

 **Purvi:** nahi Gaadi nahi..meri tabiyat…mujhe ulti aa gayi..Daya sir itna fast gaadi chala rahe the..itne turns le rahe the…mujhse raha nahi gaya..aur maine Pankaj pe ulti kar di..

 **Tarika (laughing):** Bechara Pankaj…hey tujhe pata hai..shuru shuru me maine ek baar Salunkhe sir pe ulti ki thi..hahahahaaha..

Purvi doesn't laugh. She looks down, there are tears in her eyes.

 **Tarika (worried):** Arre…Purvi..kya hua? itni udaas kyun hai? Baith..baithhh..

 **Purvi (sobbing):** tarikaaa…tarika aaj meri wajah se…case complete nahi hua..Daya sir..Daya sir bahut gussa ho gaye…magar meri koi galti nahi hai Tarikaaa…she hugs her friend.

 **Tarika (consoling):** shhhhh…aise rote nahi..bache pe asar hota hai..sambhaalo apne aap ko..

 **Purvi (wiping tears):** I am sorry Tarika…ek baat puchoon tumse?

 **Tarika:** haan..puchooo

 **Purvi:** Kya Maa banne se aurat kamzor ho jaati hai? Kya uski kabiliyat kam ho jaati hai?

 **Tarika (smiles):** Purvi…sirf ek aurat hi apne andar ek doosri jaan ko paal sakti hai…beshaq isme mard ka contribution hota hai magar physically aur mentally it's the woman who carries the child..and that's a fact…being a mother is not easy. It's a big physical change in your body. Tum jo sab aasani se karti thi..woh sab thodi difiicult ho jaayengi…bahut saare changes honge Purvi…yeh sab tumhare liye bhi aasaan nahi hoga aur tumhare aas paas jo log hai unke liye bhi nahi hoga..

 **Purvi (scared):** tarika mujhe darr lag raha hai…

 **Tarika:** darro mat Purvi..himmat se kaam looo…..Maa banna itna aasan thode hi hai..come on..give me a smile now..

Purvi resumes her work. She is tired by the end of the day, but doesn't show it. Daya and Purvi leave for home.

 **Daya (while sitting):** Tum theekh toh ho naa? Subah tumhari tabiyat theekh nahi thi..

 **Purvi (sitting attentively):** Nahi..I..I am fine now…Daya sir…subah ke liye sorry..meri wajah se case beech me ruk gaya..

 **Daya:** Its okay Purvi..tum chaaho toh kal aaram kar lo ghar pe..main ACP sir se baat kar loonga..

 **Purvi:** nahi..main theekh hoon..

They reach home. Purvi prepares dinner. Daya offers to help, she refuses. He observes that she is physically exhausted but is not willing to take rest.

 **Daya:** Purvii..tum baitho ek jagah pe…tumhe aaram karna chahiye..

 **Purvi:** main theekh hoon…sab kaam ho gaya hai..bass kapde change karke sone jaana hai..

She changes her clothes and takes the blanket tiredly. Before Daya can come inside the bedroom, she is fast asleep.

 **Daya (mind):** lagta hai mere subah ke behavior se buraa maan gayi..mujhe samjhaane ka mauka bhi nahi diya..koi baat nahi..kal subah baat karta hoon..

 **Midnight**

Daya is disturbed by some sounds coming from the kitchen. He turns and sees Purvi is missing. He gets up with a start and walks to the kitchen. He sees the petite figure of Purvi searching for something in the semi darkness. She picks a stool and is just about to step on it.

 **Daya (switching on light):** Purviiii…kya kar rahi ho andhere me? Aur stool pe kyun chadh rahi ho?

 **Purvi (gasps):** Aap? Aapne darra diya mujhe…

 **Daya (worried):** yeh mere sawaal ka jawaab nahi hai..tum yahan iss waqt kya kar rahi ho? Tumhe sonaa chahiye…agar tumhe kuch kaam tha toh mujhse kehna chahiye tha naa..

 **Purvi:** main..main..aapko disturb nahi karna chahti thi…main khud kar sakti hoon..she looks into his eyes.

 **Daya (softly):** Mujhe pata hai tum apna kaam khud se kar sakti ho…magar itni raat gaye..kya chahiye tumhe? Kya kaam karna hai?

 **Purvi (breaking her fingers):** woh mujhe..mujhe…thodi si bhookh lagi thi..kuch chatpata khaane ka mann kar raha tha…

 **Daya (smile):** Bass itni si baat…baitho yahan aaram se…he makes her sit on the chair.

Daya takes out some fruits from the fridge and makes a quick fruit chaat.

 **Daya (placing it in front):** yeh khaa loo…tumhari sehat ke liye bhi acha hai aur chatpata bhi hai..

Purvi starts eating the chaat happily. Daya watches her with a smile.

 **Purvi:** Thank you Daya sir…bahut tasty hai..she puts another mouthful.

 **Daya:** tum mujhse naraaz ho?

 **Purvi (eating):** Nahi toh..

 **Daya: (coming closer):** Toh phir mujhe 'Dayaaaa sir' kyun bula rahi ho? bureau ke baahar toh main tumhara pati hoon naa..tumhara 'Dayuuu'..tum subah ki baat se abhi bhi upset ho naa..

Purvi stops eating and starts to sniffle. The sniffling gets converted to sobs. Daya gets up and hugs her seated.

 **Daya:** I am sorry Purvi..maine tumhare saath aisa bartaav kiya…main poori tarah se Inspector Daya ke role me ghuss gaya tha..bhool gaya tha ki Inspector Purvi ab Maa banne waali hai..

 **Purvi (crying):** Main bahut confused hoon Dayuuu…ek taraf Maa banne ka ehsaas hai..aur doosri taraf ek darr hai…mujhe yeh sab chodna hoga..kisi ek ko chunna hogaa..

 **Daya (wiping her tears):** Purvii..yeh faisla bahut difficult hai main maanta hoon..yeh double role bhi bahut mushkil hai…agar tumhe kisi ek ko chunna hai toh yeh tumhari haar nahi hogi..kamzori nahi hogi….isse apni taakat bananaa..aur tumhe jo support chahiye..main karoonga..main saath doonga…okay..

She nods her head. He hugs her and later makes her sleep.

 **Next day morning**

Everyone is in the bureau, a case is reported. Lots of school kids have got kidnapped.

 **ACP:** do teams banaate hai..Abhijit, Purvi aur Freddy tum log bus ka peecha karo…Daya aur Pankaj..tum log school me jaake puch taach karo..

 **Purvi:** Sir..i am sorry but kya main school jaa sakti hoon..woh gaadi me thodi problem ho jaati hai..

 **ACP:** haan haan of course..aur agar Daya tumhare saath ho toh aur bhi acha..Dayaaa..sambhalke jaana haan…Purvi se zyaada kaam mat karaanaa..he smiles softly at her..

They all sit in the car.

 **Daya:** ghabrao nahi Purvi..main gaadi utni tezz nahi chalaoonga..he smiles..

 **Purvi:** main jaanti hoon sir..aur maine apni tablet le li hai..everything is under control.

Daya drives safely to the school and they start investigating.

 **Sometime later**

Abhijit calls up Pankaj.

 **Abhijit:** Yeh Daya mera phone kyun nahi uthaa raha hai..tumhare aas paas hai kya?

 **Pankaj:** Nahi sir..main zaraa dekhta hoon…Purvi notices Pankaj is looking for someone.

 **Purvi:** kya hua Pankaj..kisse dhoondh rahe ho?

 **Pankaj:** Daya sir ko…

 **Purvi (surprise):** Daya sir ko? Yehi toh the…

Pankaj notices Daya's cell phone on the ground. Its broken.

 **Pankaj (to Abhijit on phone):** Sirrr..Daya sir ka phone toh yehi hai….poori tarah se toot gaya hai…magar sir kahin dikhaayi nahi de rahe hai..

 **Purvi (snatching phone):** yeh toh….her hands shake..yeh toh Daya sir ka phone hai..aise kyun toota hua hai…

 **Purvi (searching here and there):** Dayaaa sirrr…Daya sir…she runs here and there…

 **Abhijit:** Pankajjjjj…tum Purvi ko smabhaalo…uska aisi haalat me tension lena achi baat nahi hai..main ACP sir se baat karta hoon..

Pankaj manages to make Purvi sit in one place. He goes in search of Daya.

 **ACP (to Abhijit):** Kuch gadbad hai Abhijit..Daya aise kaise kahin chala gaya…uska phone bhi toot gaya..jaldi pata karoo

 **BEEP BEEP….BEEP BEEP…**

Everyone's phone rings with an incoming video call..

They all receive it and are shocked to see Daya. His hands and body is tied up and there are bruise marks on his face. Someone has beaten him up. He looks drowsy.

 **Abhijit (loudly):** Dayaaaaaa…Dayaaaa….tu kahaan hai? Aur yeh tera kya haal banaaya hai..bol dayaaaa..

 **Man (laughing):** yeh kya bolega Inspector Abhijit…bolenge toh hum..tumhara laadla Inspector Daya hamaare kabze me hai..aur who school ke bache bhi..

 **ACP:** kaun ho tum? Aur yeh sab kyun kar rahe ho?

 **Man:** Pehchaana nahi mujhe…main Dhiren hoon….Dhavan ka bada bhaii…wohi Dhavan jisse kuch mahine pehle iss Daya ne goli maarke arrest kiya tha..mera bechara bhai tabse jail me hai..

 **Daya (drowsy):** bechaara? Who ek aatankvaadi hai..kayi masoomo ki jaan li hai usne..

Dhiren slaps Daya. He falls down..

 **Abhijit (angry):** Haath mat lagaana Daya ko..warna who haal karoonga..ki apne aap ko nahi pehchaan paayega tu…

 **Man (laughs):** 24 ghante..24 ghante deta hoon…mere bhai ko chodd dooo..aur badle me apna yeh inspector aur who bache…inn sabko le jaooo..warna…he places a knife of Daya's neck…warna ek ek ki maut..ke zimmedaar tum hoge..he makes a small cut on Daya's neck..

 **Purvi (horrified):** Nahiiiiiiii…Dayuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…chodd doooo..she screams..the mobile screen goes black.

 **Abhijit (alarmed):** pankajjjj..Purviii…purvi ko sambhaalooo…jaoooo

Pankaj rushes to Purvi.

 **Pankaj (shaking Purvi):** Purviiiii..Purviiiii..sirrrr..yeh toh behosh ho gayi…

 **Abhijit :** Kyaaaa? Ohnooo…jaldi se hospital le jaooo..hum abhi aate hai..

 **So what will happen next? will they be able to save Daya? what will be Purvi's role? she is going to be a mother..will this help her or cause another problem in her life?**


	4. Chapter 4

Purvi wakes up after some time and is in the hospital.

 **Purvi (worried):** Main…yahan..Dayuu..Dayuu…she tries to get off the bed, but is stopped by Tarika.

 **Tarika (holding Purvi):** Purviii…sambhaalo apne aap ko..tumhe aisi haalat me itna tension nahi lena chahiye.

 **Purvi (anxious):** Tarikaa..Dayuuu..unka kuch pata chala? Kahan..kahan hai baaki sab?

 **Tarika:** woh sab log plan kar rahe hai…yeh mission kaise karna hai..tum chinta mat karo Purvi..sab theekh ho jaayega..

 **Purvi:** mujhe jaana hoga Tarika..jaana hoga..meri zaroorat hai sab ko..

 **CID bureau**

 **ACP:** Pankajjj..itna time kyun laga rahe ho…ab tak toh yeh kaam ho jaana chahiye tha

 **Pankaj:** sir main koshish kar raha hoon…main iss level se aage kuch nahi kar sakta..yeh mujhse zyaada ache se Purvi handle kar leti hai

 **Abhijit:** Pankaj..tum please abhi Purvi ko bhool jaoo..iss waqt who hamare saath nahi hai..aur yeh uske liye behtar hai…koshish karo

 **ACP (worried):** Yeh sab theekh nahi ho raha hai Abhijit..pehle Dayaa aur phir abhi Purvi..ek saath do officers nahi hai hamare paas..samajh me nahi aataa kya kare..

 **Chitrole:** Pradyuman..case ki progress kya hai? Abhi tak kuch pata chala..bache kahan hai? Poori media hamare peeche padi hai

 **ACP:** sir hum koshish kar rahe hai…

 **Chitrole:** arre..yeh Purvi kahan hai?

 **Abhijit:** Sir..woh..Daya ki khabar sunke thoda darr gayi hai..aaraam kar rahi hai..

 **Chitrole (shock):** aaaram kar rahi hai? Iska kya matlab hai? Yeh CID hai CID…yahan aaram karna manaa hai..jaoo usse bulaake laooo..training me jo sikhaya tha sab bhool gaye kya?

 **ACP:** dekhiye sir..hume sab yaad hai..lekin iss waqt please..aap uski haalat ko samjhiye..woh Daya ki biwi hai..uska thoda darna jayaz hai..aur toh aur..woh Maa banne waali hai..iss waqt who physically aur emotionally weak hai..please sir…aap thoda sensitive ho jaayiye..

 **Chitrole (angry):** Sensitive my Foot Pradyuman…sensitive hona hai toh kehdo Purvi ko jaake koi drama company join kar le…aaram karna hai toh nauki chodd de…maine tumse pehle hi kaha tha..iss team me sirf mard hone chahiiye..woh bhi aise mard jinki koi family naa ho..yeh duty ko chodke pyaar, mohabaat karne lagte hai tumhare yeh..yeh officers..hmmff…ek kaam karo..kal se 2-4 naye officers ke interviews rakho…inn nikamme logon ko nikaalo yahan se..

 **Purvi (voice):** May I come in sir..

Everyone turns at her voice.

 **ACP (shock):** Purvi..tum? tumhe toh doctor ne manaa kiya hai naa..phir kyun aayi ho?

 **Purvi (standing attentively):** Inspector Purvi, reporting to duty Sirrr..

 **Chitrole:** aaooo..aaooo Purvi…kaisi ho? Sunaa hai ab tum tezz gaadi me nahi baith sakti..tumhe ulti ho jaati hai..haan..ab toh yeh bhi kahogi..sir main tezz bhaag nahi sakti, main bandook nahi chala sakti…he looks at her with narrow eyes…Kyun aayi ho yahan? He asks in a low, angry voice.

 **Purvi:** Sirr…main apni duty karne aayi hoon..mere baare me baadme baat karenge toh behtar hoga..iss waqt bahut masoom bacho ki jaan khatre me hai..she turns and goes to Pankaj.

 **Chitrole:** Sirf bacho ki fikar hai tumhe? Apne husband Daya ki nahi? He chuckles.

 **Abhijit:** DCP sirrr..he warns…

 **Purvi (remembering Daya, controlling her emotions):** aap hi ne kaha naa sir..training me sikhaaya hai hume…desh kea age kuch nahi..aur rahi baat mere pati – Daya sir ki..toh who ek jaanbaaz officer hai..apni training unhe bhi yaad hai….aap bhi unki fikar karna chodd dijiye..excuse me sir..bahut kaam baaki hai..Pankaj chalo mere saath, who last location track karte hai.

DCP Chitrole looks at the hostile faces of his team and hastily leaves from that place.

 **Abhijit:** Purvi..kya zaroorat hai tumhe yahan aane ki…hum sab hai aa..hum log dekh lenge..tum please aaram karo..he holds her shoulders and speaks softly out of concern.

 **Purvi (smile):** Main theekh hoon sir..main apni duty kaise chodd sakti hoon…

 **Abhijit:** magar…iss haalat me…kahin kuch ho gaya toh?

 **Purvi:** Sir..main Maa banne waali hoon…mere andar jo bacha hai who meri kamzori nahi hai..taakat hai….please meri kaabiliyat pe shaq mat kijiye…

 **ACP:** Purvi..hum tumhari kaabiliyat pe shaq nahi kar rahe hai…bass tumhari fikar hai isliye aisa bol rahe hai..

 **Purvi:** sir..hamare paas waqt bahut kam hai..unn bacho ki zindagi ka sawaal hai..hume hamara time kaam pe lagaana chahiye…

They all work together to trace Daya and the kids possible location. They reach the place just in time before Daya is hanged.

Abhijit distracts Dhavan's brother to stop Daya's hanging. Freddy and Purvi are searching for the kids in the godown like place.

 **Purvi (opening a door):** Freddyy Sirrr..bache..bache yahan hai…she and Freddy take the kids one by one to a safe place.

Meanwhile Dhiren (criminal Dhavan's brother) is boiling in anger. Daya is still tied up and Abhijit is standing at a distance surrounded by goons.

 **Dhiren:** Inspector Daya…tumhari phaasi me der hai toh kya hua….haan…marne se pehle kuch masoom bacho ke maut ka khel toh dekh hi sakte ho..he turns to his goons…hey…jaoooo…jaooo aur unn bacho ko le aaooo..

 **Daya (angry):** Kuch nahi bigaad paaooge unn bacho ka tum..yeh mera waada hai tumse..tumhe maarna hai..mujhe marrooo..magar unn bacho ko haath bhi lagaya toh dekh lenaa..

Dhiren sends his goons to get the kids. The goons enter in the room and are shocked to see the kids missing.

 **Goon:** arre..bache kahan gaye?

Suddenly Purvi and Freddy jump on them and attack them with sticks. They beat up the goons..One of the goon pushes Purvi. She falls on a stack of hay.

 **Freddy (shouting):** Purviiiii..tum theekh ho?

Purvi clutches her stomach and looks up.

 **Purvi (hiding pain):** Haan sir..main…man theekh hoon…

Freddy rushes to Purvi.

 **Freddy (helping her):** Purviii…tumhe kuch hua toh nahi naa…

 **Purvi:** maine kaha naa sir..main..main theekh hoon..

 **Freddy (worried):** tum jaoo unn bacho ke paas…aisi haalat me yeh sab theekh nahi..kahin tumhare bache ko kuch ho naa jaaye..

 **Dhiren:** Ohooooo….toh aapki yeh officer…pet se hai..haan..arre…he looks at her..yeh toh Daya ki patni hai naa…kamaal hai..Daya baap banne waala hai..usne yeh khushi ki baat hame bataayi hi nahi..chalo milke puchte hai..

He and his men hold Freddy and Purvi and walk to the godown. Daya watches with horror as they roughly push Purvi and Freddy in front.

 **Daya (shock):** Purviii…tum…Abhiiijitttttt..Purvi ko saath kyun laaye tum? Tum jaante ho naa..Purvi ki haalat kya hai..

 **Dhiren:** Kya Daya baabuu…maine tumhari itni khaatir ki..tumhe apne bhai ke jaise maana..apna dukh baata….tum ho ki mujhe apna maante hi nahi…itni badi khushi ki baat mujhe bataayi hi nahi…he comes closer to Daya…Mubarak ho Daya..mubarak ho…maine suna tum baap banne waale ho…haan…hahahahahaha…

 **Dhiren (angry):** Tum CID waalon ne yeh acha nahi kiya mere saath..unn bacho ko chudaa liya kisi tarah..

 **Daya (smiling):** Maine pehle hi kaha tha…tum unn bacho ko choo bhi nahi sakte…ab tumhare bhai ko phaasi se koi nahi bachaa sakta..uski maut tayy hai..usse uski paapo ki sazaa milke rahegi..

 **Dhiren:** sazaa usse akele ko nahi milegi..uske saath koi aur bhi maut ke ghaat utregaa..

 **Daya (smile):** Mujhe apne maut ka bilkul bhi gham nahi…mere desh ki seva me marna mere liye garv ki baat hai..

 **Dhiren:** jaanta hoon..tumhe apne maut ka koi darr ya gham nahi..lekin apne masoom bache ke baare me toh socho..jo iss waqt tumhari biwi ke kok me pal raha hai…

Everyone gets alerted. Abhijit looks angry. Daya looks shocked and starts to wriggle out of the chains he has been tied down with.

 **Freddy (angry):** nahi…aage mat badhna…Purviiiii…khadi mat raho…jaooo…bhaaagooo..

 **Abhijit (angry, loudly):** Dhirennnnn…aurat pe waar karega? Mard hai toh humse lad ke dikhaa..

 **Daya (angry):** Dhirennnnnn..maine kaha naa..jaan leni hai toh meri jaan le…Purvi ko chodd dooo..pleaseeeee…

 **Dhiren (laughs):** arre waah…30 masoom bacho ko maarta toh bhi yeh sukh nahi milta…jitna iss ek bache ki jaan lene me aayega..he walks closer to Purvi….Junior Dayaaaa…he looks at Purvi's belly..bechaara…bahut choti umar leke aaya hai tu..

He raises his fist to punch her stomach, when Purvi grips her fist strongly, before it can hurt her.

 **Dhiren (angry, trying to kick her):** meraaaa haath choddddd….

He manages to push Purvi, she falls at a distance, yet she places her hand protectively on her belly once again, cushioning her fall.

Dhiren picks up a stick and is about to hit Purvi again, when he gets pulled behind. He gets hit rapidly on his chest and his head spins. Daya has broken his chains, grabs his neck and is about to land a deadly punch…

 **Abhijit (urgently):** Dayaaaaa….chodd de usse…main dekhta hoon..tu Purvi ko leke jaa…jaaaa jaldi..

Daya pushes him and rushes to Purvi. She is holding her stomach tightly and breathing heavily in pain.

 **Daya (picking her up):** Purviii..himmat mat haarna…kuch nahi hoga tumhe…Fredyyyyy..jaldi gaadi nikaalo..

 **Purvi (pain, smile, whisper):** Dayuuu..aap..aap theekh ho? She touches his cheek. She gets another wave of pain in her stomach. She squeezes her eyes in pain.

 **Daya (worrying):** Purviii..kya hua?...kya ho raha hai tumhe?

 **Purvi (smile, holding belly again, whisper):** Kuch nahi hua hai…sab theekh hai..she says this and shuts her eyes again.

 **Daya (scared):** Purviiii…Purviiii…

 **Purvi (tears, pain):** Dayuuu..she whispers..aapko yaad hai…..ahhh..she moans in pain…aapne kaha tha main jisse bhi chunoo aap..aap mera saath doge..

Daya remembers them having the talk about Purvi choosing between career or motherhood.

 **Daya (nodding head):** Haan Purvi…maine kaha tha…main..main tumhare saath hi hoon…

 **Purvi (gripping his hand tight):** Please…mera saath mat chodna….chahe..chahe jo bhi ho jaaye..she is afraid of something bad happening to their life now..I…I am sorry Dayuuu..she squeezes her eyes shut in pain.

Daya kisses her forehead and hugs her closer..

 **Daya (loudly):** Fredddyyy..jaldi…yeh..yeh behosh ho gayi hai..

 **Hospital**

Purvi wakes up after a long time. She opens her eyes to the beep of machines around her. Her stomach pains slightly, she grazes it with her hand. She gets scared, her eyes fill up with tears and she sits up touching her belly again and again.

 **Daya (coming to her):** Purviii…tumhe hosh aa gaya…main….doctor ko abhi bulaata hoon..he calls the doctor.

 **Purvi (scared):** Dayuuu…hamara…bachaa….she tries to feel her baby inside her…boliye naa…Dayuuuuu…she is getting hyper.

 **Daya (holding her, trying to make her lie down):** Purvi..itna hyper mat hooo…tumhe aaraam karna chahiye..

 **Purvi (crying, not lyin down):** Boliye naaa…hamara bachaaa…kahin mere wajah se usse kuch…usse kuch ho toh nahi gaya naaa…hey bhagwaaan….she starts crying with guilt…yeh maine kya kar diya….apni duty nibhaate yeh bhool gayi ki meri ek aur duty hai….Maa hoon main…Maaaaaa…

 **Daya (trying to console):** Purviiii..please….shaant..shaant ho jaooo..

 **Purvi (trying to get up):** Nahiii…nahiii….main yahan se jaana chahti hoon..jaana chahti hoon…..she yells….I am sorrrrryyyyyyy…she sobs badly…main hamare bache ko bachaa nahi saki…..she breaks down…main bahut buriii hoon Dayuuuuu…bahut buriiiiii..

 **Daya (hugging her, caressing her hairs):** Tum buri nahi ho Purvii…..bilkul bhi nahi….hamara bacha…hamara bacha theekh hai…bilkul theekh hai…

Purvi stops crying and looks at Daya with shock.

 **Purvi (whisper, not believing):** hamaraa bachaa…she asks again..

 **Daya (holding her face, kissing her forehead):** theekh hai Purvi..usse kuch nahi hua hai…tumne usse kuch hone nahi diyaa Purvi…I am proud of you…he hugs her tightly. Purvi shuts her eyes and sobs in relief.

 **Purvi (whisper):** sach? Who theekh hai naa…

 **Daya:** haan Purvi..bass tumhe ab complete bedrest ki zaroorat hai…tum thodi weak ho..

The doctor checks her and later they see the baby on the ultrasound monitor. Purvi grabs Daya's hand as she sees the baby move inside her.

 **Later**

Purvi is thinking deeply about something. Daya comes in the room with her medicines and food.

 **Daya (softly):** Purviii..abhi bhi pain hai? He asks with lot of concern.

 **Purvi (smile):** nahi Dayuu…ab thoda better hai pehle se..

 **Daya:** jaanti ho doctor ne kya kaha?

 **Purvi:** Kya?

 **Daya (holding her hand):** Doctor ne kaha tum bahut brave ho…itna saara pain aur takleef ke bavjood tumne who sab kiya jo ek aam ladki ki karne ke bass me nahi…I am proud of you Purvi…really..tumne yeh saabit kar diya aurat sabse zyaada takatwaar tab hoti hai jab who Maa banne waali hoti hai..apne bache ki jaan bachaane ke liye who kuch bhi kar sakti hai..jab uss Dhiren ne tumpe hamla kiya…tumne apni jaan pe khelke hamare bache ko bachaaya…haar nahi maani…aur mission ko complete kiya…mujhe lagta hai tumhe bureau chodne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai…tum manage kar logi.

 **Purvi:** Nahi Daya sir…main taakatwar nahi hoon…she whsipers…main brave nahi hoon…atleast iss baar toh maine jo kiya who bravery nahi thi..

 **Daya (surprise):** yeh kya keh rahi ho tum?

 **Purvi (holding hand over her stomach):** doctor ne sahi kaha ki maine jo dard saha who ek aam ladki nahi sahegi…mujhe train kiya gaya hai sir…dard sehna, himmat nahi haarna, hamesha alert rehna…yeh sab main badi aasaani se kar sakti hoon….magar ab main yeh sab nahi karna chahti..

 **Daya (surprised):** Purvi yeh tum..

 **Purvi (smile):** aapne kaha thaa naa…aap mera saath denge..mera jo bhi faisla ho?

Daya smiles and nods his head. He kisses her forehead in affirmation.

 **Later**

The CID team is visiting Purvi in hospital.

 **Abhijit:** uss Dhiren ko jail bhej diya gaya hai…jald hi case ki sunwaayi hogi aur usse sazaa bhi milegi..

 **Purvi (smile):** Who bache theekh hai naa?

 **Freddy:** haan Purvi…sab sahi salamat hai…kisiko koi badi chot nahi aayi..yeh sab…yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua..

 **Pankaj:** arre Purvi..pata hai ek naya case aaya hai..usme top level ki hacking skills chahiye…meri toh band baj rahi hai yaar..Daya sir..Purvi kab se join karne waali hai?

 **Dayaa:** Pankajj..ab se yeh cases tujhe akele hi sambhaalne honge..

 **Pankaj (getting up):** Kya? Magar kyun?

 **Purvi (holding Daya hand):** kyunki main chutti pe jaa rahi hoon..

 **Pankaj (shock):** kya yaar Purvi…mazaak mat kar….2-3 din me theekh hojaa aur phir aaja bureau me..

 **Abhijit:** pankajjjjjj…he looks at Daya and Purvi…achi tarah se soch liya naa tum dono ne? Purvi, mujhe lagta hai ek baar aur soch loooo…

 **Purvi:** nahi Abhijit sir..ab isse zyaada mujhe nahi sochna hai…main apna faisla badalna nahi chahti hoon..

 **DCP Chitrole:** hamare kehne pe bhi nahi badlogi?

Everyone gets up in respect as DCP and ACP enter the room.

 **DCP:** Purvi..I am sorry..maine uss din pregnant aurton ke baare me kuch zyaada hi bol diya…tumne mujhe galat saabit kar diya…Purvi, desh ko tumhari zaroorat hai..please apni duty phir se join kar lo..

 **ACP(smile):** Haan Purvi…shayad tumhare wajah se unn laakhon aurton ko ek himmat milegi…pregnant hone se kisiki kaabiliyat kam nahi hoti..yeh tumne saabit kar diya..aur yeh unn logon ke liye bhi ek acha sabak hoga..jo sochte hai ki aurat kamzor hai, aurton ke kaam karne se kaam pe asar hota hai..ek aurat ki asli taakat tumne dikhaa di…

 **Purvi (smile):** Nahi ACP sir…yeh aurat ki asli taakat nahi hai…

 **DCP (shock):** Kya?

 **Purvi:** haan sir…maine jo kiya woh…woh sach me bahut risky thaa..maine anjaane me apne andar pal rahe is masoom ki zindagi daav pe lagaa di..aaj hum log yeh sab acha acha keh rahe hai kyunki main theekh hoon, hamara bacha theekh hai…bhagwaan ka kare agar uss mission ke dauraan mujhe yaa iss bache ko kuch bhi ho jaata..she clutches her stomach..main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi karti…

Har aurat ke liye Maa banna ek sapna hai, aur yeh sabki zindagi me nahi aata…Maa banna koi choti baat nahi hai..apne andar ek bache ko paalna, uski raksha karna yeh bahut zimmedaari ka kaam hai…isme Maa ko bahut takleef bhi sehni padti hai..ek bache ko khone ka gham kya hai yeh aaj maine samjha..jab maine usse apne andar khelte huye dekha…meri ek galti ki wajah se naa jaane kal kya ho jaata..main shayad isse kabhi aise khlete nahi dekh paati..

Sir, CID me hona mere liye garv ki baat hai..desh ki sevaa karna mera sapna hai..magar mujhe yeh bhi maannna hoga iss tarah ke services me hum koi compromise nahi kar sakte..mera Maa banna iss service ke liye ek compromise hi hai….main yeh nahi kehti meri kaabiliyat kam ho gayi hai..haan magar hum sab ko accept karna chahiye mera hona bhi ek risk hai…main aisi haalat me do naav pe sawaar nahi ho sakti..do roles nahi nibhaa sakti..

Iss waqt meri duty meri bache ki taraf hai..ek baar woh sahi salaamat paida ho jaye, main phir se tayyar ho jaaoon – physically, mentally, emotionally uss din main khud aapke saamne aake kahoongi..Inspector Purvi – reporting on duty sir!

Tab tab aap please mera intezaar kariye..

 **DCP (sigh):** Theekh hai inspector Purvi..main tumhari long leave manzoor karta hoon…ummeed karta hoon bahut jald hi tum duty join karogi..

 **Some months later, Night**

Daya is sleeping at the bedside of Purvi. She gets up and ruffles his hairs. She feels a strange craving. She wakes him up

 **Purvi:** dayuuu…dayuuuuu utho naa…please..

 **Daya (waking up, sleepy eyes):** Kya hua? kuch chahiye tumhe..

 **Purvi:** haan…mujhe abhi ke abhi dahi paapdi chaat…dher saari imli chutney ke saath, aur ek vanilla and chocolate ice cream with almonds chahiye..

 **Daya (shocked):** Kya?

 **Purvi:** haan…please..jaldi kijiye..

 **Daya:** Purvi raat ke 1 baje hai…abhi kaunsa chaat waala hoga yahan?

 **Purvi (fidgety):** who Juhu beach pe hoga naa…please…mere liye le aayiye naa..

 **Daya:** Tumhe raat ke 1 baje hi kyun yeh sab khaani hai…so jaooo..kal dopahar me laa doonga..he goes to sleep again..

 **Purvi (shaking him awake:** Sr Inspector Daya…jaldi se meri kahi huyi khaane ki cheezen le aooo..its an order!

 **Daya:** kya? Order? Sr Inspector main hoon…tum mujhe kaise order de rahi ho?

 **Purvi:** yeh mera order nahi …Junior Inspector Daya ka order hai..she points to her now very pregnant stomach.

 **Purvi (pain): owwwwww…** jaldi kijiye Daya..warna yeh junior darwaaza todd dega…bahut laat mar raha hai…

 **Daya (kissing her stomach):** iss junior ka order toh sar aankhon pe..abhi laaya..tum TV dekho tab tak..

Daya leaves his house to get the chaat for Purvi. He calls up Abhijit

 **Abhijit (sleepily):** kya hai Daya? Koi case aaya hai kya?

 **Daya:** haan…high level se order aaya hai..acha bata who juhu beach me koi chaat waale ka number hai kya tere paas?

 **Abhijit:** kyun? Case Juhu beach ka hai..kya hua? murder? DCP ka order hai kya?

 **Daya:** nahi yaar…usse bhi upar…arre..purvi ko chaat khaani hai..tum bataa rahe the naa..Tarika ki pregnancy ke time pe tum kisi chaatwaale ke paas jaate the raat ko..aaj meri baari hai..number de yaar..

 **Abhijit (chuckle):** toh teri bhi duty lag hi gayi…Purvi bureau me nahi toh kya hua..ghar me toh tujhpe bhaari pad rahi hai…hahahaha..

 **Daya (smile):** Bhaari padni bhi chahiye..yaar usne hamare bache ke liye itna bada decision liya…uske liye toh kuch bhi karna choti baat hai…

 **Abhijit:** yeh baat toh sahi kahi hai tunee..yeh le..number bhej diya…jaoo mission chaat pe Sr Inspector Daya…all the best….

-END OF THIS TWO SHOT-

 **Hello friends …..I hope you liked reading this two shot on Purvi's pregnancy. I took help from recent episodes of CID (tweaked them a bit). I hope my point is understood here. being a mother is a great responsibility. I am nowhere saying it diminishes someone's capability but we also have to accept, it does alter our strength, mind and body, which may lead to reduced capacities.**

 **Purvi is with CID and its a very physical job. everyone around her agrees she will not be able to do complete justice in this health condition, but what is important is that a woman should first realise that. she has nothing to prove to anybody.**

 **Anyways, this is the end of this two shot. the next story on Daya -Purvi, I will write after sometime. I want to finsih my Sachvi and Rajvi story. it becomes very difficult for me to write otherwise and I donot want to dissappont my readers...I love you all :)**


End file.
